You Love Me?
by Nico Di Angelo101
Summary: What If Jade was a shy girl and Beck was a bully? What if Beck was in love with Jade? What if Jade got beaten at home? this is not a very detailed story, just saying. Rated M cuz Im bored and I chose M so deal.
1. Chapter 1

What If Jade was a shy girl and Beck was a bully? What if Beck was in love with Jade? What if Jade got beaten at home? this is not a very detailed story, just saying. Rated M cuz Im bored and I chose M so deal.

Please Review, I know its not very good...Im like bored and my other story, What if... I am having a writers block right now...

Im also going to do this in 1 page cuz I have problems making chapters. the lines show my updated sections

* * *

Jade's POV

I am not a very out going girl. I never use to be shy, but now I am, I use to be popular, now I am a outcast. Its all because of Oliver. Beck Oliver. He changed my life, I use to have a crush on him during the 5th grade, but now I hide from him. Ever since 6th grade Beck beats me up. Every day I gain more injuries. What doesn't help either is my parents beating me all because they don't have anything else better to do.

Beck's POV

I feel bad. I have loved Jade West since 5th grade but ever since her friend Tori told me that Jade hated me. I was going to ask her out, but I could only think of what Tori had told me. So starting from 6th grade onwards to this year in which we are 8th graders I have beaten Jade bruising and breaking her beautiful porcelain colored skin. I knew from when Jade and I were friend which was back in 4th and most of 5th grade, that her parents beat her. she usually covers most of the bruises and cuts with make-up. I still love her, but she probably hates me now.


	2. Chapter 2

What If Jade was a shy girl and Beck was a bully? What if Beck was in love with Jade? What if Jade got beaten at home? this is not a very detailed story, just saying. Rated M cuz Im bored and I chose M so deal.

Please Review, I know its not very good...Im like bored and my other story, What if... I am having a writers block right now...

Im also going to do this in 1 page cuz I have problems making chapters. the lines show my updated sections

* * *

Jade's POV

When I walked into my house after school I knew I was going to receive another hard beating as soon as I stepped foot into the oak floors hearing the eery silence. Right then my masochist mother and father walk through the door from the living room with a baseball bat and a golf club. Then my living hell starts up again. After 3 hours of beating me up, my parents stop and go look for my little brother so they can teach him what torture is by doing what they did to me to him. I slowly take some breathes in, it hurts so fucking much. Gauging from my pain, I got a concussion, 3 broken ribs, a black eye, and a ton of new bruises to go with my slowly fading old bruises. Well I don't think I will be able to leave home for a few days now, I try to focus on just breathing, until I lay on the cold wood floor unconscious.

1 week later...

Beck's POV

I walk home from school, all week I looked for Jade, since she is the only reason that I bother showing up to school at all. I'm getting really worried now, did I beat her up to hard? Did she transfer schools? Did she move? Thats when the worst though came to my mind, What if I beat her up too much and then her parents beat the shit out of her? Was she alright?! Well, I couldn't go over to her family's house now since I'm already at my house. Guess I will find out tomorrow...


	3. Chapter 3

hey, so I'm still waiting for my computer to be fixed, I'm using my sister's at the moment.

* * *

Jade's POV

I sat up, and groaned as pain shot up my chest. It had been a week since the incident with my parents and I still wasn't healed enough to go to school. It also didn't help that my parents hit me everyday that I stayed home. I sat in my navy blue room, staring out my window. I knew that I had that I had to go to school soon, but I just couldn't face Beck. I knew that he would want to make up for the loss of ability to beat me so I would get more bruises, maybe even another broken rib. I remember as if it were a dream back when I was popular and I wan't beaten by Beck. I also remembered when Tori was my friend and I told her that I liked Beck. She had looked so jealous, I later found out that Tori had told him that I supposedly said, "I hate Beck's guts. He is so annoying and such a jerk." Only now I realized that maybe. Maybe I should have told Cat that I liked Beck. I mean Cat goes to a middle school in Florida, but we call each other and visit each other constantly. Cat has been my best friend ever since the end of 5th grade. Now I'm going to be thinking of nothing but What ifs. Great (note sarcasm).

* * *

The same day...

* * *

Beck's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep crust from my eyes. I stretched and stood up. I was determined. I was going to find Jade and apologize for hurting her. I was going to try to be friends with her...again. Unfortunately, I had the misconception that Jade was going to be understanding and that she wouldn't question my sincere apology. Boy was I in for a long day.


	4. Author Note

Author Note

Should I continue? I know this gets the least amount of views so... yeah. Comment if I should continue

-Nico


	5. AUTHOR NOTE (DON'T HATE ME! I'M SORRY!)

I am taking a break from this story. I am going to work on 2 stories at a time. This story and What If? are both going on vacation for a while since I a really busy.

**THIS STORY IS ON VACATION UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.**

**-Nico**


End file.
